In Heat
by LillyLazer666
Summary: Poor Rei is in heat and is lusting after Kai. What will happen when Rei urges get too strong for him to ignore?
1. A Shock for all!

In Heat by LillyLazer666

Summary: Poor Rei is in heat and is lusting after Kai. What will happen when Rei urges get too strong for him to ignore?

Warnings: Shounen-ai Kai/Rei one sided at first, attempted rape, strong language, and detailed sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters. Try to Sue me and you'll LOSE!!!!!!!!! HA!!!

Rating: Nc17

Notes: '' a thought "" speaking. Change in time/POV OK, got that?

Also this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how good/bad it is. Enjoy!

Chapter1-A Shock For All

In the Bladebreakers hotel, a certain neko was very uncomfortable. You see, male nekos had a time of the year when they came into 'heat', and unfortunately for Rei, that time was now. His major problem was Kai. Rei had strong urges to push Kai to the ground, tear his clothes off and...well...fuck him, to put it plainly. And with each passing minute his passionate urges grew stronger.

'Calm down. Just relax. Try to think of something else. Fields, flowers...Kai naked in a field of flowers...this isn't working.' Rei let out a groan of frustration.

"Rei, are you ok?" Rei looked up to see the object of his lust staring at him. He found he simply couldn't answer.

"Rei?" Kai looked with concern at Rei. Rei still didn't answer. "Rei, do you need a doctor?" As Kai said this, he bent down so he was eye level with Rei. Rei stared into those crimson pools and, as he did, his lust took over. He grabbed Kai and pulled him into a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into Kai's mouth. He didn't stop there. He ripped Kai's shirt apart, before pinning the shocked teen to the ground. Finally, Rei broke away for air.

"Rei! What the hell?!" Kai gasped, "What are you doing? Are you possessed or something?"

Rei gave a lusty laugh. "Me? No. But my cock'll soon possess you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, It'll make Dranzer dizzy"

Kai gave a gasp of surprise and fear. Just what was wrong with Rei?

"Rei, what're you doing?!" a shocked Tyson walked in to find Rei pinning a startled looking Kai to the floor.

Rei gave an annoyed grunt, before climbing off Kai. He shot Tyson a glare before stalking into the bathroom. Kai just lay there, to shocked by what had happened to react.

"Kai. Are you ok?" asked Tyson.

"Fine" Kai whispered.

"What's wrong with Rei. It's like he's possessed or something."

"In heat, actually," came a voice.

Tyson turned around. "Max! Chief!"

Kenny looked with concern at Kai. "I was afraid this might happen."

"What?" asked Tyson.

"I've done some research into nekos and I found out something rather disturbing. You see, male nekos have a little...flaw as such in that about once a year once they've reached adolescence there is a period of about two weeks where they become driven by the need to have sex with another male."

"What! You're kidding!" cried Tyson.

"I wish I was."

"But why is he after Kai?" asked Max.

"Easy. Male nekos will go after who is seen as the strongest and most dominant male. In our case, Kai."

Kai still lay on the floor, his brain processing what Kenny had just told them. He wouldn't have believed it had Rei not just tried to rape him. He had a pressing question that he knew he had to ask. "What should I do?" The others turned to look at Kai. "I mean, what if he tries to rape me again? I don't know if I'll be able to get him off me. If Tyson hadn't of walked in..." He trailed off, not really wanting to think about that.

"Kai has a point Chief. It could be dangerous for him to be alone with Rei acting like this." Max pointed out.

"Like you said. Our only choice is to not leave him alone, even for a second but that could be close to impossible. Not to mention, privacy would be very difficult for certain times."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" asked Tyson.

"Well...there is one other thing, but that's not a nice choice."

"What?" questioned Tyson, "what is it?"

"Well...if Kai actually had sex with Rei, the urges would get less, and if he had sex with him enough they would completely disappear."

"NO WAY!" Kai yelled, "I'm not gonna be a kitties sex toy! You can forget it! I'd rather be pestered by you lot 24/7 for two weeks than do that!"

"Then I guess its settled." smiled Tyson. "Kai looks like you've got company."


	2. A Bit Beasts comfort

Chapter 2- A Bit-Beasts Comfort

Quick note: In my story, Dranzer is a female bit-beast. OK?

"Curse that interfering little brat!" Rei snarled. "Just when I was gonna take him too. Oh well, they can't be around him 24/7 and they need to sleep. I'll get Kai, sooner or later." Rei grinned an uncharacteristic one. He could wait...

'Dear god! I don't know what's worse. The fact Rei seems utterly determined to rape me, or the fact I'm stuck with Tyson 24/7'

'Well master, it could be worse. You could be stuck around Tyson 24/7, 365 days a year. A least it's only for two weeks.'

'True. But still, I can't believe how Rei is acting. And he's a lot stronger than I thought. If he gets me, I could be in trouble.'

'Don't worry master. I'll protect you. I won't let you come to any harm.'

'Thanks Dranzer. I really appreciate it.' Kai smiled to himself. Dranzer was always there when he needed her. And he felt a lot better knowing Dranzer was around him. He had to cut of his conversation as Tyson was yelling at him.

"Hey, Kai!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "_What_?"

"We're going out. You ready yet?"

A sigh. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He grudgingly got up and followed Tyson and the others. Unbeknown to them, Rei was watching and following in hope of catching Kai alone. He followed them to the park, and lay in wait in the bushes. He knew Kai would slip away for some peace sooner or later.

Sure enough, Kai's patience snapped. He gasped, "I can't take this! Guy's, I'm going for a sit down. I'll be at the benches." He then left as fast as he could.

'God! Dranzer, whatta I do? I don't think I can take this!"

'Relax master. Chill. Everything will be fine. You must learn to keep your cool around them. They don't mean any harm. There just having fun. Maybe you should try it sometime.'

'Yeah. Maybe I-' Kai was cut of as he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. "What!?" Kai spun around. "Rei!"

Rei grinned. "Hey, sexy. Remind me, where were we? Oh yeah, of course. I was just about to take you."

"Get off! Let go! Dranzer help!"

'Driger! Do something! Stop him!'

'I wish I could! But it's outta my hands! Sorry Dranz.'

'Master!'

"Get off! Let go!"

"Hey!" came a voice. "Whatta think you're doing, Rei?"

"What does it look like?"

"Get off of him, before I hurt you"

"Try it, Yuri." Rei snarled at him. That was all it took. Yuri grabbed Rei, pulling him off Kai, and pinning him to the tree.

"Listen here. I don't know what's got into you, but you better quit it now!" Yuri then let Rei go. Rei hissed, before stalking off. "Kai, you ok? What's up with Rei? Why is he trying to rape you?"

"Long story, Yuri. You see-"

"Kai! You alright?" Tyson, Max and Kenny ran up to him. "We heard you scream. What's he doing here?" Tyson snarled, spotting Yuri.

"Nothing much." Yuri grunted, "Just saving your captain from being RAPED by your little neko pal."

"What?! Not again!" Kenny sighed. "It's getting worse."

"What is?" inquired Yuri. Kenny then explained all about Rei's condition. Yuri listened. "I think I might be able to help you. Me and the others are in town. Because of our training, we make good spies. We can keep a track of Rei for you. We could also help in getting some protection for Kai."

"Are you trying to say we can't deal width this?!" demanded Tyson.

"No. What I am trying to say is that Rei is very strong. Maybe too strong for you if he gets at Kai. You might not succeed in getting him off Kai. But Sergi...he's a powerhouse. He'd have no trouble keeping Rei off Kai. Well? What you say? Are you gonna accept my offer?"

"Our answer is two words, jerk-"stared Tyson.

"Of course." Interrupted Kai. "I'd feel a lot safer knowing Sergi's got me covered." The other stared incredulous at Kai.

Yuri grinned. "Then it's settled. We'll meet you guys at the hotel in two hours."


	3. An Appetite For Construction

Chapter 3-An Appetite For Construction

Warning: Neoborgs act nice! Be afraid, be very afraid!

"Are you sure we can trust them? What if they-"Max started to ask. Him and the others were sitting in there room waiting for the Neoborgs to arrive. Rei was locked in the bedroom.

"Look, I trust Yuri." interrupted Kai. "I know he wouldn't backstab me. He's not _that_ low, you know."

At that moment there was a knock. Kai opened the door. "About time! I was waiting. What time is this?"

Yuri smiled. "Sorry Kai. We had a few issues to take care of. You ok?"

"Fine. So have you guys got an idea about what I should do about my neko problem?"

"Yep. "

"Oh, yeah Kai?"

Boris smiled. "Don't panic. We won't hurt Rei."

An hour or two later and it was all settled. The Neoborgs kept a vigilante eye on Rei's bedroom door. Several times Sergi had to physically put Rei back in the bedroom. Rei tried to get past them using his cat-like agility, but he hadn't counted on the fact Ivan was a sneaky little rat who could match his every move. Eventually, Rei gave up and remained in his bedroom for the rest of the night.

The next morning Rei came down for breakfast and saw Kai making himself some weird dish. 'Must be Russian'. In seconds Rei pinned Kai over the table and was tugging at his boxers. "Quit wiggling sexy. You know you want it."

'Rei! Down Boy! Down!'

'Can't you see I'm busy Driger?'

'Master!'

At that moment Rei felt himself lifted off Kai. "Bad kitty," smirked Boris as he sat Rei down at the table. "Kai is not your breakfast!"

Rei hissed with hate and anger. At that moment everyone else came in and saw Rei shooting the type of glares at Boris Kai shot them. Boris just smiled.

Breakfast was, surprisingly uneventful. Rei didn't try to lunge at Kai, probably because Sergi guarded him. Boris also kept a watchful eye on the neko. After breakfast, Boris came over to Rei.

"What?!"

"I know it's not your fault Rei," Boris smiled, "but you have to try to control your urges. Don't fight us, work with us and this will be a lot easier for us all."

Rei looked surprised. "You know, you guys aren't the same Neoborgs I remember."

"We've changed. A lot."

"Still got an appetite for destruction?"

"No. More like an appetite for _construction_." Boris laughed. "We're _rebuilding_ our lives."

Rei laughed too. 'Maybe he's right. Maybe I should try to work with them. I'm sure it'll be fine.'

'That's the spirit, master. You can do this. I'm sure of it. It'll be tough, but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end. You'll see.'

'Thanks Driger. You're a real pal.' Rei smiled and went for a walk. He decided to keep active to try and keep his mind off of Kai. It was a beautiful day, sunny, warm but a nice gentle breeze. It was lovely. Little did Rei realize, his task of keeping his hormones under control was about to get a lot more difficult.


	4. A Plan Is Hatched

Chapter 4- A Plan Is Hatched

'Oh god! No! Not now, please not now.'

'Master! What is it? What's wrong? Master...No! It can't...Dear god, this timing is a disaster! I have to tell Dranzer! Kai needs warning! I don't believe this...'

"Oh no! Guys!" called Ivan. "We have a problem!"

Yuri came in. "What is it? What's up?"

"Ya know the White Tigers?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Well...they know about Rei's little...problem. They're going to try to trick Kai into taking this drug that'll make him fall in LOVE with Rei! They're coming here TOMORROW!"

'WHAT!?" Kai mentally screamed at Dranzer. ' You can't be serious!'

'Driger told me. They're coming here tomorrow! I think Rei got a letter, although I'm sure Driger said he threw it away.'

'SHIT! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit! Shit!'

'Calm down master. Relax. I-I'm sure Driger has it under control.'

'But what if he doesn't?!I If I take that drug, I could end up as Rei's little sex toy! I don't want that!"

"Kai! We've got a _big_ problem!" yelled Yuri. "The White Tigers are-"

"Gonna try and drug me! I know! Dranzer told me!" Kai finished

"What are we gonna do?" asked Boris. "I mean, we can't breathe down their necks 24/7! We have our hands full with Rei!"

"We are in serious shit!" commented Sergi. "Any plans?"

"None." Yuri replied dryly. "We are so screwed!"

"Totally. Dear god...this could get interesting." Boris flinched while looking at a now sheet white Kai. Kai looked absolutely terrified. He knew full well what this could mean...he could consider himself well and truly fucked (in both senses of the phrase.)

Next Day

"Hi Rei!" called Mariah. "How are you?"

"F-fine. You?" stuttered Rei. He knew why the White Tigers were here. On one hand, he was grateful because he still had very strong urges to...you know. On the other hand, he felt bad about tricking Kai. Unbeknown to him, Kai knew full well what was going on and was NOT happy! Still, he and the Neoborgs didn't let on they knew. They played very surprised to see the White Tigers. (And the White Tigers WERE surprised to see the Neoborgs!)

The White Tigers played very good roles; all of them appeared to just be hanging around. What the White Tigers didn't know was that the Neoborgs were keeping a vigilant eye on them. But not even the Neoborgs could stay awake 24 hours a day and at night they set their plan in motion.

Mariah was careful to sneak around Boris (who was awake but drowsy.) She snuck into Kai's room and carefully put a herb into Kai's drink. She smirked and went to get out, only to find herself face to face with Yuri.

"What are you doing Mariah?"

"Just took a wrong turn. I was looking for the bathroom."

"Really?" Yuri questioned unbelievingly, "or are you here to drug Kai so your friend can have his way with him."

Mariah gave a startled gasp. "H-how did you-?"

"Why do you think we're here? We've been keeping an eye on Kai so your friend doesn't rape him. We know full well why you're here. I can understand you wanting to help Rei, but tricking Kai against his will isn't the way. How would you feel if someone tricked you into having sex with someone you didn't want to? Wouldn't you feel bad?"

"Yeah, I guess I would. I'm sorry I...oh no!"

"What!?"

"Yuri! Look!"

Yuri turned around. Kai had woken up, and drank some of the water. There was a strange look in Kai's eyes, before he fell asleep again.

"The drug would have taken effect by tomorrow morning. Oh Yuri, I'm so sorry!"

Yuri didn't answer. He knew they had a _big_ problem. "Oh Kai..."


	5. I Love You!

AN: Hi Ya All! Thanks for the reviews. Please keep 'em coming. Oh, and for all people confused Sergi is Spencer, Ivan is Ian, Boris is Bryan and Yuri is Tala. Hope that helps! Anyway, here my next chappie!

Chapter 5- I Love You

Kai was still blissfully asleep despite the fact it was 11am. Yuri was looking at him, his face filled with concern. The White Tigers had gone back to China to bring back a herb to cure Kai. He just hoped it would work. 'Poor Kai. I hope he's gonna be ok.'

"Unm..." Yuri looked at Kai. He was beginning to stir. Yuri began to panic.

'If Kai wakes up and sees me I could be...Shit!' Yuri turned and tried to run...only to run straight into Rei.

"Yuri...what? Where's Kai?

"Uhh..." He realized Kai was waking up."Overthere!Seeyalaterbye!"

Rei looked puzzled. He glanced over to where Kai was now fully awake and...SMILING!?!?! 'What the...god he's cute when he smiles...he so...'

'Master!'

"Hey, I don't know who you are you are but your really cute."

Rei stuttered and turned to look at Kai in shock. "Wha..."

"What's your name, cutie." Kai smiled. "and do you mind if I play with your hair. It looks so glossy and soft."

Outside Yuri heard every word. 'Oh my dear lord. This is gonna get interesting...' Yuri flinched as he heard throaty moans begin to come from the room. 'Oh my...'

"Mmm...my beautiful Phoenix..." Rei murmured as he kissed and licked Kai's neck. Kai whimpered in pleasure beneath him.

"I love you, Rei."

Outside Yuri chocked. He realised he had to stop this before they...'Ugh! Mind don't go there!' "Hey, Rei! Kai! Dinner!"

A chorus of irritated mumbles answered him. Yuri sighed and walked away to find his teammates. They needed to reconsider their plan. And Yuri believed he had the perfect way to solve both problems... 'Hm. I think we could use this information quite well. Voltaire will be most interested in this development...most interested.' He laughed. This was working out very well for them. 'Foolish Kai. You really believed we would help you. Thanks to use your like this...And I'll make sure you stay that way.' Another laugh as he walked outside to meet the others...

OHH cliff-hanger! And The Neoborgs are traitors! What's gonna happen? You'll find out soon. Man, am I evil or what? Evil laugh Read and Review folks!


	6. A new plan a new twist

Chapter6- A new plan, a new twist

HI! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'll try to keep updating regularly but my Internet has been playing silly buggers! Anyway, here's the chappie!

In the dining room, surprisingly no one was eating. There was a stunned silence as everyone watched their captain flirt openly with a very smug looking Rei. Hell, Kai was sitting in his _lap_, running his fingers through Rei's hair, commenting on how lovely it was. Everyone sat still, hoping that the White Tigers would come back with the cure. It was max who first noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, where are the Neoborgs?"

Somewhere in a forest 

"So, Yuri what's the plan? How are we going to get Kai to come with us?" asked Ivan.

"Easy. You know the White Tigers left some of that herb behind. Well, once Kai is cured of his infatuation with Rei, I'll slip him some. He'll become infatuated with me, and I'll get him to follow me to Russia and back to the abbey. Savvy, heh?"

Roars of laughter echoed around the forest at this revelation. This would be too easy.

Back in Tyson's house

"For crying out loud! This is stupid! They won't leave each other alone. I don't really want to see this!" Tyson complained, watching as Kai lay back on the sofa, Rei on top of him. Kai giggled like a little kid. The herb had taken a powerful effect-he'd turned from a cold-hearted ass to a flirty, love stuck teenager.

"Where are the Neoborgs? I'm starting to get worried."

"No need. We were just out shopping. I see that herbs had quite an affect." Boris smiled sheepishly toward where Kai was still under Rei.

Sergi smirked, before pulling Rei off Kai, earning him a chorus of complaints. "If your gonna do this, do it in the bedroom." At this he threw Rei and Kai into the bedroom. Soon a chorus of groans came wafting out of the door.

"Lets...not go in!" Ivan stated as the groans began to increase in volume. "Wonder what they're doing in there." He then clocked the look they all gave him. "Just Curious!"

Inside the Bedroom

Kai was topless, beneath a horny Rei. Rei was making a point of licking his captain's body. And a very toned body it was! Kai made no objection to Reis advances; he was so in love at this point.

"Please...Rei." A throaty moan escaped Kai's lips as he pleaded with the neko.

Rei smirked. This would be fun...a LOT of fun. 'Get ready Kai, 'cause I'm about to rock your world!'

Muhhhh! How Evil am I? Lemon next chappie! Read and Review, oh and let me know...should Yuri succeed or not? Tell me what ya want people!


	7. A plesant surprise, a nasty result!

Chapter7- A pleasant surprise, A nasty result!

THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THE REVEIWS! THEY'VE BEEN REALLY POSITIVE! KEEP 'EM COMIN'. OH, AND HERE'S THE LEMON/LIME/WHTEVER YOU'RE GONNA CALL IT. ENJOY!

Rei smirked. This would be fun...a LOT of fun. 'Get ready Kai, 'cause I'm about to rock your world!' Rei then began to lick all the way down his captain's body, dipping his tongue just below the waistband of Kai's jeans. This caused Kai to groan and buck his hips.

"Please Rei...take them off!"

Rei grinned, and complied, pulling off Kai's jeans and boxers at the same time. Rei couldn't help but hiss when he saw Kai's throbbing erection. Rei licked Kai's body, before engulfing his erection.

Kai's reaction was instant. He gripped Rei's ebony hair and moaned, arching himself against Rei. Rei had one of the most talented tongues around. Kai's whole body began to ache in pure ecstasy. He could feel himself nearing his release.

So could Rei. Re pulled away from Kai and stood up. When Kai turned to see why, he saw Rei...NAKED!!!!

Kai gasped in surprise and thrill. He would enjoy this.

Rei pushed Kai back down on the bed, and yanked his legs apart. He moved himself between Kai's legs and moved so his own throbbing erection was close to Kai's entrance.

Kai whimpered in anticipation when he felt Rei tip bump into him. There was a pause. "Rei...if you don't start fucking me right now, I'll take over!" Kai's frustration was showing as Rei continued to tease.

"Say, please, my Phoenix."

"Umm...PLEASE!!!"

Rei smirked. He thrust forward hard, taking Kai. He felt Kai tense slightly, and refrained from pounding him until he was sure Kai had eased against the feeling. Then he started to move inside Kai, slowly at first, but he soon quickened his pace and increased the strength of his thrusts, feeling Kai's muscles tensing around his length, causing the pressure in his groin to build and build. Soon they had both broken put in a sweat.

Little did Kai realize that Rei had only just begun. To his surprise, he felt Rei move him. A few seconds later, his eyes widened as he felt a sheath cover his aching member. It wasn't Rei's hand...it was his mouth!

Rei smirked even wider. 'Time to teach my Phoenix the true meaning of the phrase to be fucked stupid.' Rei then began to move inside Kai, searching for that bundle of nerves.

"AHHH!" came a scream

'Found it.' Rei then sifted so he was hitting that spot with every thrust.

Kai's whole body felt like it was on fire. He didn't know how this was possible. How Rei could give him so much pleasure. Kai was sure he would pass out if this didn't end soon. But he didn't want this to end, ever.

But eventually it did. Kai yelled, spilling himself inside Rei, who soon after spilled his own essence inside Kai. As they lay, there in each other arms, they had no idea of the result of what this would lead to.

In the living room

"Yuri, how are we gonna slip him this drug?" asked Boris.

"Easy. He trusts us. So it'll be easy to slip him this drug. It'll be so easy, like candy from a baby."

"Is this plan...Ok by Voltaire?"

"Of course. I ran it past him. He loves the idea. Told him it shouldn't take me much mire than a week to get him back to Russia."

"So the plan gets set in motion..."

"As soon as Kai is cured of his infatuation with Rei. Which should be by tomorrow."

A quiet cackle of laughter arose from the room. The trap was set...

You like people. Then R&R!!!!


	8. Back to square one!

Chapter 8-Back to square one!

HI! Thanks to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate them all. It's nice to get so much good feedback. Here is my next chapter. Enjoy folks!

Sure enough, as Yuri said, the White Tigers returned with the herb to cure Kai of his infatuation with Rei. Rei wasn't happy at all! Still, he knew he had to let them slip him the drug to cure him, even though he didn't want to...after all, having Kai treat him like a god and having Kai practically worshipping him was great for him. Little did anyone suspect the Neoborgs,( who had been keeping up their concerned act) would soon put their plan in action.

The herb knocked Kai out blank, and he would probably not wake up until the next day. This gave the Neoborgs plenty of time to slip the drug into something that they could get Kai to eat. Like a cake, baked by Hilary for him. Hilary didn't suspect anything as Boris told her he'd give her a hand with it.

Later on

"So, is that drug in there?" Yuri asked. It was essential Boris hadn't failed.

A laugh. "It was easy. She didn't suspect a damn thing."

"Good." 'This is working out splendidly. Very well' a laugh. "Make sure we can disappear, sharpish tomorrow, we can't let them find out."

Next Day

Yuri was watching Kai, and the time. 7am. 'The others will be up soon. Wake up already!'

A groan. 'Good, he's coming around.' "Boris! Get that cake, NOW!" he turned to face Kai and smiled. "Feeling better, yet?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess."

Boris and the other Neoborgs entered. "Here's something Hilary baked for you. You better eat it. But don't worry. I helped out, so it won't be poisonous!" Boris laughed.

Kai sighed, and took a bit of the cake. The second he bit into it, his head started to spin. Soon, he was unconscious again.

"Now, Sergi, grab him, and lets take our leave. "With this, the Neoborgs left.

A few hours later

A disgruntled Rei sat sulking by the door to Kai's room. 'He should be up by now.' Rei sneaked into Kai's room. "AHHHH!"

The others came running into the room. "What? What's wrong!?!"

"Kai! He's gone! And so have the Neoborgs!"

"What?!?!"

Somewhere in a plane

Kai lay unconscious on the chair as Yuri made sure he was directly in Kai's line of vision. A grunt caused Yuri to smirk. The crimson eyes began to open.

"Hello love. You feeling OK?"


	9. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Chapter 9- This wasn't supposed to happen!

Boris and the others watched, as Yuri acted all sweet and nice to Kai. They were amazed- Kai was really acting love struck. Little did they know their little plan was about to backfire-BADLY!

Back in Japan

"WHY THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS! THOSE SNEAKY SONS OF BITCHES! I'M GONNA KILL THEM WHEN I FIND THEM!!!!!!" Rei was absolutely furious. He'd guessed what had happened and was NOT impressed AT ALL! "I'M GONNA SHOOT THE FUCKERS! I'M GONNA KILL THEM! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. THEY ARE DEAD!!!!"

The others looked at Rei in fear. They'd never seen him so angry.

"God, this awful! They could be all the way to Russia by now"

In Russia a few days on

Sergi observed Yuri with confusion. After all, they had only meant to pretend to like Kai, but...well, Yuri was 'acting' to well.

Indeed, it was too well. Yuri had found himself falling for Kai in a BIG way. He didn't want to take him to the abbey, but was running out of excuses to tell the others why not.

Ivan and Boris knew what had happened and they were very scared.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" cried Boris. "Now what? Whatta we do? Shit..."

"We are screwed! We are up the shit creek without a paddle in this one!" agreed Ivan. "Man, why us? Why does nothing we do go to plan?"

Back in Japan

"WHEN I FIND THEM I'M GONNA..."

"Calm down Rei. Relax. Lets just focus on a plan to save Kai first. You can pound the Neoborgs into the ground after that!" Kenny sighed.

Rei grumbled and sat down. 'Fucking airport, delaying our flights! Kai could be...AHHH!' Re clenched his fists. 'Man those guys are in shit...'

In Russia

"...Man we are in shit!" Sergi agreed. He, Ivan and Boris were discussing what to do about the little backfire in their plan.

Boris was about to speak when he heard a throaty moan come from Yuri's room. They all turned to the door...

Yuri's room

Kai sat on the bed, moaning as Yuri kissed and caressed his neck, his fingers needing his own shoulders as well.

"I love you, Yuri."

"I...I love you to, Kai"

HAAA! EVIL I AM!!! R&R People!


	10. Of Love and Revenge

Chapter 10-Of Love and Revenge

27!! Wow! That's a lot of reviews! Keep em coming! Yuri/Kai lemon/lime/whatever scene! Enjoy!!!

PS. Am going away next week, so I might not be able to update til Nov 2nd. I say MIGHT. I'll see what I can do! Soz people!

Yuri couldn't help what he'd said. It was true. He DID love Kai. A lot. And he didn't want to hurt him. Nor did he want that neko to have him. "You're _mine_! Nobody else's, all mine!" he whispered, his voice thick with possession.

Kai smiled. "Yeah! I'm yours! Now, are you gonna take me or am I gonna have to make you?"

Yuri didn't need a second invitation. He pounced on Kai, pinning the Phoenix underneath him. He yanked Kai's top off and admired the view.

"Nice. Very Nice." Yuri smirked, his voice thick with lust. This was gonna get interesting...

Outside the room

The others sweat-dropped, listening in on the conversation.

"GOD!!!!!" Shrieked Boris. "This can't be happening! What now?!?!"

"No idea..." Ivan was cut of as Kai's voice came out in a loud scream. "What _are_ they doing?!?!"

Back in the bedroom

Kai lay beneath Yuri, yelping in ecstasy as Yuri pounded him, letting his hands wander over Kai's body. Yuri smiled in satisfaction at the reactions he was getting from the Phoenix.

"P...Please...Yuri..." Kai stammered, showing he wanted more.

Yuri simply continued to thrust into Kai, hitting that spot except with increasing efficiency.

BANG!!!!

Yuri looked around and saw a FURIOUS Rei standing in the doorway.

"GET OFF HIM, YOU SLUT!!!!!"

"REI! How the hell did you get here?!?!"

"GET OFF!" Rei launched himself at Yuri, tackling him off Kai onto the floor. They soon began to fight, punches flying every which way.

"STOP!!!!" Kai screamed.

Both Rei and Yuri looked at Kai.

"What are you doing! What's going on!" Kai was clearly confused.

Rei stood up. "I tell you what. Let's beybattle. Winner gets Kai. You accept?"

"Let's do this...after I get dressed."

Outside, 10 mins later

"You ready?" hissed Rei

"Lets go..."

"LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!"

OHH! Who should win? Rei or Yuri? Let me know what you think...even though I know who wins but people's opinions might change that! R&R!


End file.
